


Don't Want To Say Goodbye

by Misskimmypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskimmypotter/pseuds/Misskimmypotter
Summary: Ginny races through the hospital in hopes of making it to her best friend's side before it's too late.. For the silver trio is about to be come a duo.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 8





	Don't Want To Say Goodbye

Ginny rushed through the doors of St Mungo’s as fast as her legs could carry her; her breath quickening with each passing moment as her heart pounded headily against her ribcage.  _ Thump, thump, thump, thump.  _ “Miss Weasley, you can’t go back there-” The Mediwitch told her as she stood up from the chair, but Ginny didn’t bother to listen. She raced down the hallway, knocking into the shoulders of various witches and wizards who shot daggers her way. But Ginny didn’t take heed, nor did she care.  _ ‘Please, let me make it there. _ ’ 

After another turn to the left and four doors down did Ginny finally come to a halt and placed her hands on her knees as she fought to catch her breath. ‘ _ In and out, In and out. _ ’ After collecting herself together for a few seconds Ginny straightened up and placed her hand on the bronze doorknob shakily, afraid of what she would see beyond the door.  _ ‘Be strong.’  _ Ginny told herself.  _ ‘Neville needs you. The twins need you.’  _ Summoning her Gryffindor courage, Ginny twisted the knob and entered the room, her heart dropping in the pit of her stomach. 

_ Beep, Beep, Beep.  _ Ginny’s gaze landed upon Luna, who looked paler than normal as Xenophilius stood over his only daughter, applying a damp washcloth to her forehead as Neville stood at the foot of the bed whilst Phoebe and Coeus, Neville and Luna’s five-year-old twins, stood on opposite sides of their mummy, each holding onto her hands. Ginny quickly turned her head away, for the sight of her best friend laying in the hospital bed was far too much. She tried to shut the door as quietly as possible, not to disturb the melancholy scene. But to no avail, Neville had sensed her presence, turning away from his ill-stricken wife as his eyes immediately connected with Ginny’s. 

Just one simple look upon his solemn face told her all she needed to know; Luna wouldn’t make it through-out the night. Neville opened his arms wide as Ginny ran into him, her body crashing into his as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she sobbed uncontrollably onto his jumper. “Shh.. it’s okay.” He whispered, his voice tickling her ear as he rubbed small circles against the middle of her back. 

“I-it’s n-not f-fair.” 

“I know, Gin.. Believe me, I know.” Neville placed a tender kiss upon his best friend’s head before the pair pulled away from one another. “H-have th-the o-thers b-been t-to see her?” Ginny asked him, feeling her throat tighten. 

“Aye.” He nodded. “Harry and Hermione dropped by last night.. Ron came earlier this morning..” Ginny nodded in understanding as she began to wipe away the loose tears from her fair, freckled cheeks. “How are the twins handling, well you know-” 

“As best as any five-year-old's can. They understand that mummy isn’t getting any better and that she will soon join their Nana Pandora in Heaven.” Neville told her as he and Ginny both gazed at the children who were whispering nothing but kind things to their mummy. 

“And the Healer is sure there is nothing that can be done?” Ginny asked, the last bit of hope longing in her voice. 

“You and I both know the answer to that, Gin.” he replied as he focused on his children. After what felt like a century, standing there in silence did Xenophilius look away from his daughter to see more company had arrived. Ginny’s gaze met his and her heart felt as if it was about to shatter. For Luna’s father looked as if he hadn’t slept or eaten in days. Purple bags rested underneath his eyes and his silvery, white hair looked unkempt. He merely nodded at her before quickly looking back at his little girl, whose breaths were becoming more ragged by the second. “Hey Poppet, Ginny is here to see you.” He told her as his left hand gently pushed back her blonde locks out of her face. 

“G-Ginny?” Luna rasped, her voice no more than a whisper as she slowly fluttered her eyes open. 

“Yes, I’m here Luna.” Ginny spoke up as she quickly strode next to Phoebe, who was the spitting image of Luna except for her eyes, and placed a gentle touch on Luna’s arm. Xenophilius caught Neville’s eye and nodded his head towards the door. Neville nodded in reply, knowing full well what he was going to do. “Phoebe, Coeus, why don’t we give your Mummy, Daddy and Aunt Ginny some time to talk while we go upstairs to get some ice lollies, eh?” 

The twins merely nodded in reply and both bent over the side of their mummy’s bed to place a kiss on her cheek. 

“We love you, Mummy.”

“Give Nana Pandora love from us, okay?” Tears trickled down Neville’s cheeks as he witnessed his children saying their final goodbye to their mother. 

“I love you too, my darlings.”

Once the twins stepped aside, Xenophilus shut his eyes and kissed his only child tenderly upon her head. “You have been my shining star ever since the day you were born. You’ve seen and been through more than anyone should have ever faced in a lifetime. I’m so proud to have been your father. Until we meet again, Poppet. I love you.” He pulled away from Luna and grasped the twins by their hands and quietly exited the room. 

Neville sat in the empty seat on Luna’s left side and wove his fingers through hers. He watched as she fought to speak. “Ginny, are you still here?” 

Ginny moved her hand from Luna’s arm to her hand, giving it a tight squeeze as she uttered, “Yes, I’m here.” Luna smiled as best as she could at her friend, her silvery pale eyes finally finding a moment to stay open. 

“I’m so glad that you could make it.”

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss seeing you for the world.” Ginny told her, hoping to hell she wouldn’t break in front of Luna now that she was conscious. 

“I wanted to thank you for being my friend..” 

“Luna,” Ginny began, “You don’t have to thank me for that. I would have gladly been your friend for eternity.”

“As I you.. “ Luna replied before she let out a nasty, rasp of a cough. “But I need you to promise me that you will look after Neville and the twins while I’m gone.” 

“Love, you can’t ask-” 

“Quiet, Neville.” Luna said as she looked over at him with a smile on her face before turning her attention back on Ginny. “I know Neville is a strong man, but he is going to need you more than he ever has over the next few months. You remember when I asked you to be the Godmother to the twins?” Ginny nodded her head. “Well, those Godmother duties will need to take into effect the moment I leave this realm and go on to the next. For they will need you for all the motherly things that won’t be able to attend.” 

“Luna, I-” 

“Please, let me finish. It’s already a battle to get out the words.” Luna told her as she continued to fight to keep her eyes open. “You are an amazing soul, and if my passing leads the two of you to get together somewhere down the line I want you to know that I give you both my blessing.” she told them before another wave of rough coughs made their way to the surface. 

“Love, I hardly think this is the appropriate time to have that discussion.” 

“Nonsense,” Luna managed to utter a small laugh. “It’s the perfect time for it. Being a part of the Silver Trio has been the best time of my life.. And I owe everything I am to the two of you.” she told them before her hoarse voice was nothing but silence as Luna’s breathing began to falter as the movements of her chest began to slow. A long beeping sound was heard from outside the room, causing the MediWitch on duty to quickly enter the room and flick her wand at the machines to silence it. 

“T.O.D. 6:32 PM.” She noted on her parchment before stepping aside. “I’ll give you both a few more moments.” A loud cry escaped from Neville’s lips as he collapsed atop his wife, holding onto her with all his might as he called out her name repeatedly, begging for her to return to him. Ginny let loose the flood of tears from behind her eyes, and ran over to Neville, clinging to him from behind. “Shh.. it’s okay.” she told him, soothing him the best she possibly could. “She’s not hurting anymore.” 


End file.
